Witness
by Truska93
Summary: 15 marca- w dzień swoich 17 urodzin Bella otrzymuje od rodziców prezent-nowy aparat fotograficzny. Uradowana, jedzie do lasu, by zrobić kilka zdjęć nowym sprzętem. Przypadkowo robi zdjęcie, jak ktoś morduje człowieka. I wtedy wszystko sie zaczyna...
1. Prolog

„Witness"

Autor:truska93

Prolog

„_Bliskim mów, gdyby pytali, że chwilowo zmieniałam adres, że w niebie leczę duszę z silnego przedawkowania rzeczywistości…"_

W życiu nie spodziewałam się, że tak bardzo ucieszę się na widok prezentu od rodziców. Może dlatego, że zbyt często ich nie dostawałam. Ale teraz, w moje 17 urodziny byli gotowi spełnić każdą moją zachciankę. Nie zastanawiałam się długo, co chciałabym mieć. Odpowiedź była oczywista – moim marzeniem był nowy aparat. Najlepiej cyfrowy.

Fotografowanie było moja pasją. Każdą moja chwilę poświęcałam pstrykaniu zdjęć. Mój pierwszy aparat otrzymałam od dziadka. Co prawda był stary, ale dla mnie liczyło się to, że w ogóle działał. I o dziwo robił świetne zdjęcia.

Czym prędzej odpakowałam pudełko ze swoim prezentem. Był śliczny. W moich rękach wydawał się być ogromny, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie był. Za to idealnie pstrykał fotki. Od razu uwieczniłam moich rodziców – z zaskoczenia mieli świetne miny. Obiegłam cały dom, by każdy jego centymetr mógł zmieścić się w maleńkim aparacie.

Gotowe. Teraz pora wypróbować go na dworze. Wzięłam klucze do swojego auta i pognałam w najpiękniejsze miejsce na ziemi. Po drodze obfotografowałam jeszcze całą okolicę. Specjalnie zwolniłam samochód, by jak najwięcej przyrody dostało się do mojego nowego albumu.

Kiedy zajechałam na miejsce, wysiadłam z auta i czym prędzej pobiegłam przez las. Teraz nie przeszkadzały mi gałęzie, które drapały moją twarz. Byłam za bardzo szczęśliwa, by cokolwiek mogło popsuć mi humor. Zrobiłam kilka przystanków – to sarna piła wodę, kilka wiewiórek skakało po drzewach. Wszystko to miałam w aparacie. Zawiesiłam go na szyję i pobiegłam dalej.

Nagle ciemna postać przede mną sprawiła, że gwałtownie wyhamowałam. Ze strachu wskoczyłam za jednego z krzaków, rosnących gęsto w lesie. Ostrożnie wyjrzałam przez jego liście. Postać kucała przy czymś dużym. Z początku myślałam, że to zwierzę, ale gdy tylko owa osoba wstała, okazało się, że byłam w błędzie.

Na ziemi leżał człowiek. A raczej jego zwłoki. W szyi miał wielką krwawą dziurę. Starałam się zachowywać cicho, ale moje serce strasznie kołatało i próbowałam je uspokoić, przy czym narobiłam troszkę szumu. Nagle postać rozglądnęła się wokół, jakby coś usłyszała. Moje serce podskoczyło mi do gardła. Przestraszyłam się, że to moja wina, że to ja zwróciłam jego uwagę.

Do głowy przyszła mi szalona myśl. Wzięłam do ręki swój aparat i zrobiłam gościowi parę zdjęć. Do tego musiałam sfotografować jego ofiarę. Po paru sekundach znieruchomiałam. Postać gapiła się na krzaka, za którym się skradałam. Odruchowo przytknęłam sobie rękę do ust, by czasem nie krzyknąć. Minęła kolejna sekunda i gość gwałtownie się obrócił i bardzo, ale to bardzo szybko pobiegł w przeciwną stronę, zostawiając za sobą mnie i trupa.

Pognałam z powrotem do samochodu. Nie wiem, kiedy się popłakałam, ale gdy stałam przy drzwiach mojej furgonetki czułam, jak po policzkach spływają mi łzy. Wsiadłam do wozu i zamknęłam wszystkie drzwiczki. Spojrzałam na zdjęcia w moim aparacie i zamarłam…

Na każdym zdjęciu powinien być gość, który zabił tego człowieka. Jednak na połowie była sama polana, a na drugiej widniał leżący na ziemi denat. Zaczęły mi się trząść dłonie. Jakim cudem nie widać tego mordercy? Przecież widziałam go w obiektywie. Nie możliwe, że go nie sfotografowałam.

Zapięłam szybko swój pas i zawróciłam w kierunku domu. Musiałam powiadomić kogoś o przestępstwie. _Na początek powiem rodzicom. A później razem z nimi powiadomimy policję… _Tak, to dobry plan. Wcisnęłam pedał gazu i coraz bardziej oddalałam się od miejsca, w którym tyle się stało…

******

Carlisle, czytałeś gazetę? Piszą coś o jakieś nieudanej akcji Demetriego. I chyba… Carlisle, chodź tutaj!

Coś nie tak Edwardzie?- Spytał zaniepokojony.

Masz. Czytaj:

„_**Nieudana misja najlepszego z najlepszych"**_

_**W ostatnią sobotę nasz wysłannik, Demetri z klanu Volturi, dowiódł, iż nie jest godny tak poważnej misji, jakiej mu powierzono. Jego zadaniem było wyeliminowanie jednego szkodliwego dla nas człowieka. Oczywiście, udało mu się, ale dopuścił się jeszcze gorszej rzeczy. A mianowicie ujawnił swoją tożsamość w obecności osób trzecich! Jego przywódcy, w tym przypadku Aro, ukarał go zgodnie z regulaminem ich klanu. Jego głowa zawisła w holu zamku włoskiego księcia, gdzie ma przypominać innym o jakże ważnym dla nas punkcie prawa: nasza rasa żyje w tajemnicy przed ludźmi!. Jego misję dokończy nie kto inny jak słynny Felix. Mamy nadzieję, że on jeden będzie starał się działać dyskretnie. Więcej wiadomości na ten temat w jutrzejszym numerze **__**Fakt Volterra**__**"**_

O co tu chodzi?

Pamiętasz zabójstwo w lesie? To o nim piszą.

Edwardzie…

To prawda.

A kim jest ten nieszczęśnik, który widział to zdarzenie.

Isabella Swan. Jeszcze nie wiem, co z nią, ale myślę, że musimy zadziałać.

No nie wiem. Myślę, że nie możemy się mieszać w sprawy Volturi. To wręcz karalne. Chyba nie chcesz skończyć jak Demetri.

Nie. Ale coś musimy zrobić.

Dobrze, pomyślimy. – Mówiąc te słowa zwinął gazetę i wyszedł z pokoju.


	2. Chapter 1

„Witness"

Autor: truska93

Rozdział 1

Zalana łzami stałam na podjeździe swojego domu. Moje trzęsące się ręce obracały nerwowo aparat. Kilka razy obejrzałam zdjęcia, które udało mi się zrobić. Nic. Żadnych śladów sprawcy. Kolejny wybuch płaczu. Podniosłam głowę i ujrzałam w drzwiach mamę. Stała i przypatrywała się mi. Pewnie zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie wchodzę do środka. Jak tylko zobaczyła, że płacze, podbiegła do furgonetki i otworzyła jej drzwiczki.

Bello, co się stało? Ktoś zrobił ci krzywdę? – Spytała zmartwiona.

Nie, chodzi o coś zupełnie innego. Spójrz. – Podałam jej aparat. Wzięła go w ręce i zaczęła przeglądać zdjęcia. Kiedy doszła do zdjęć trupa, leżącego na polanie, zamarła.

Matko, Bello, co się stało? Dlaczego zrobiłaś zdjęcie nieboszczykowi? – Spytała.

Mamo, proszę. Tam powinien być sprawca. Widziałam go. Dlatego zrobiłam zdjęcia. Proszę, powiedz, że go widzisz. – Dodałam płaczliwie. Spojrzała na mnie.

Bells, ty widziałaś, jak mordują tego człowieka? – Zapytała cienkim głosem. Pokiwałam głową. Mocno przytuliła mnie do siebie. – Oh, kochanie, chodź do środka, zadzwonimy z tatą na policję.

Gdy weszłyśmy z mamą do środka – cały czas trzymała mnie w objęciach – zaskoczony tata podbiegł do nas.

Renee, co jest grane? - Spojrzał na mnie.

Charlie, dzwoń po policję. W lesie ktoś zamordował człowieka. Bella to widziała. – Oznajmiła szybko. Tato spojrzał na mnie, był w szoku.

To, to prawda Bells? – Spytał z niedowierzaniem. Znów kiwnęłam głową. Tym razem on mocno mnie do siebie przytulił. – Już dobrze – powiedział, głaszcząc mnie po plecach. Po chwili poszedł do kuchni po telefon. Przeszłyśmy z mamą do salonu. Wszystko dokładnie słyszałam.

Tak, to niestety prawda. Moja córka Bella była świadkiem. Tak, nic jej nie jest, jest cała i zdrowa. – Krótka cisza. Zapewne słuchał, co mają mu do powiedzenia policjanci. – Dobrze, czekamy. Dziękuję. – Klik. Słuchawka odłożona. Po chwili w salonie pojawił się Charlie.

Już dobrze. Za parę minut przyjedzie ekipa śledcza. Będzie mieć do ciebie kilka pytań. I chyba będziesz musiała pojechać z nimi na miejsce zdarzenia. – Powiedział. Słychać było w jego głosie, że nie podoba mu się ten pomysł.

Dobrze. Mogę pojechać. Jeśli to ma w czymś pomóc. – Dodałam od siebie.

Cała nasza trójka siedziała w salonie w oczekiwaniu na policję. Po 30 minutach do drzwi ktoś zadzwonił. Mama poderwała się z miejsca i poszła otworzyć.

Tędy proszę. – Powiedziała do kogoś. W tym momencie do salonu wkroczył gruby policjant, a za nim dwóch młodych. Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie.

Ty jesteś tą Bellą, co widziała morderstwo w lesie? – Spytał jeden z nich.

Tak. To ja.

Mamy do ciebie kilka pytań. Jesteś w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć? Możesz być w szoku, my to rozumiemy.

Dobrze, mogę. – Powiedziałam, kiwając głową.

Mama usiadła z powrotem obok mnie. Objęła mnie ramieniem, by dodać mi otuchy. Gruby policjant wyciągnął notatnik i zadał pierwsze pytanie:

Co takiego stało się w lesie? – Nie wiedziałam, od czego zacząć.

Pojechałam do lasu, by porobić kilka zdjęć moim nowym aparatem. Bardzo lubię fotografować. W pewnej chwili zauważyłam jakiegoś faceta…

Jak on wyglądał?

Nie wiem dokładnie. Stał tyłem do mnie. Ale był bardzo wysoki, umięśniony i ubrany był na czarno. – Powiedziałam szybko.

Żaden szczegół nie przykuł twojej uwagi? – Zadając to pytanie ciągle notował.

Nie. Ale zrobiłam parę zdjęć. – Powiedziałam nie pewnie. Wszyscy trzej policjanci spojrzeli na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

Możemy je zobaczyć?

Oczywiście. – Poszłam po swój aparat. Znalazłam na nim zdjęcia z lasu i przekazałam go policji. Cała trójka z zaciekawieniem oglądała zdjęcia. Po chwili jednak ( ten gruby) spojrzał na mnie.

Tu widać tylko zwłoki. Nigdzie nie ma sprawcy. Ale musimy go zatrzymać. – Powiedział, chowając aparat.

Ale to nie prawda! – Krzyknęłam.

Bello. – Szepnęła mama.

Nie mamo! Ja na pewno zrobiłam zdjęcie temu mordercy! Wy go musicie zobaczyć! – Cała się trzęsłam. To wręcz niemożliwe, że nie został uwieczniony na fotografii tak jak jego ofiara.

Cóż, proszę zabrać ją do lekarza. Może być w głębokim szoku. – Zwrócił się do mojej mamy. Miałam ochotę go rozszarpać.

Dlaczego nikt mi nie chce uwierzyć?! – Miałam już tego dość. Zaczęłam się wyrywać, ale tata przytrzymał mnie w pasie.

Bells, proszę, uspokój się. – Szepnął do mnie. Musiałam go posłuchać. Przestałam się szarpać, ale nadal się trzęsłam.

Dobrze, może lepiej wytłumacz nam gdzie znajduje się miejsce zbrodni. Chyba nie nadajesz się na wycieczkę do lasu. – Zgodziłam się od razu. Miał rację. Szybko wytłumaczyłam im, gdzie dokładnie leży denat. Jeden z gliniarzy znał dobrze te tereny, więc z trafieniem nie będą mieć kłopotu. Mama odprowadziła ich do drzwi, a ja pobiegłam do siebie na górę. Chciałam być sama…

**********

Przez cały dzień leżałam na łóżku i płakałam w poduszkę. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nikt mnie tak nie potraktował. Czułam się okropnie, bo nikt mi nie wierzył. Łzy same napływały mi do oczu i w ogóle nie chciały przestać. Nie kontrolowałam tego. Kiedy poczułam, że strasznie boli mnie głowa, a na policzkach mam pełno łez, podniosłam się i spojrzałam na zegarek. Była punkt 18. Otarłam łzy rękawem i usiadłam. Miałam już dosyć wszystkiego. Na dworze już się ściemniało. Usłyszałam, jak ktoś rozmawia na dole przez telefon. Chyba mój tata.

Tak, rozumiem. Jest z nią lepiej. Siedzi u siebie w pokoju. Dobrze dziękuję za informacje. – Krótka cisza. Później odezwała się mama.

I co mówili? Wiedzą już coś?

Tak, ustalili, kto był ofiarą. – Nadstawiłam uszu. – Mark Johnson. Stary kawaler. Ostatnio dużo czasu spędzał w lesie. Na starość zaczęło mu odbijać. Ubzdurał sobie, że poluje na wampiry. -?

No chyba faktycznie zwariował. A co ze sprawcą?

Nie ma żadnych śladów. Podejrzewają, że to niedźwiedź wgryzł się w jego szyję, a później zostawił go.

To jednak nie człowiek? – Mama ściszyła głos. Wiedziałam, dlaczego.

Nie ma żadnych dowodów na człowieka… - i chyba skończyli rozmawiać, bo zapanowała długa cisza.

Znów opadłam na poduszki. Od nadmiaru emocji myślałam, że eksploduje mi głowa. Próbowałam zasnąć, ale wciąż miałam przed sobą ten sam obraz. Ciemna postać, która morduje człowieka na moich oczach. Potrząsnęłam głową. Po chwili usłyszałam ciche pukanie.

Proszę – szepnęłam zachrypniętym głosem. Do środka weszła mama. Bacznie mnie obserwowała.

Jak się czujesz kochanie? – Spytała

A jak się mam czuć Twoim zdaniem? – Wypaliłam w odpowiedzi. Zmarszczyła brwi.

Bello, proszę, ja cie rozumiem, jesteś w szoku, ale..

Nie! – Wydarłam się. – Nie chcę słuchać, że jestem w ciągłym szoku! Nie wmówisz mi, że się przewidziałam! – Moja reakcja ją zdziwiła, a co więcej – zaniepokoiła. – Proszę, zostaw mnie. – Próbowałam powiedzieć grzecznie. Widać było, że zastanawia się, co mi odpowiedzieć. Niestety nic nie powiedziała. Wstała z mojego łóżka i podeszła do drzwi. Zanim wyszła popatrzyła na mnie. Jej wyraz twarzy się zmienił. Wyglądała, jakby coś postanowiła, a jednocześnie się na mnie złościła.

Kiedy wyszła znów się rozpłakałam. Do tego wszystkiego doszły wyrzuty sumienia. To, jak potraktowałam mamę zabolało mnie i to bardzo. Nie wiedziałam, czy mam ją przeprosić. Ale po kilku sekundach uświadomiłam sobie, że nie. Sama jest sobie winna. Mogła mnie nie prowokować.

W tej chwili byłam na Maksa zła. Znowu się trzęsłam, ale ze zdenerwowania. Zacisnęłam pięści, aż pobielały mi kłykcie i czułam, jak paznokcie wbijają mi się w środek dłoni. Do głowy przyszedł mi szalony pomysł…

Minęła godzina 23. Obok łóżka leżał mój wypchany plecak. Spakowałam najpotrzebniejsze mi rzeczy. Jeszcze tylko musze napisać krótki list do rodziców. Wzięłam czystą białą kartkę z biurka i czarny długopis. W tej chwili nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy, ale musiałam coś naskrobać. Wybrałam najprostszą formę:

_Kochani rodzice_

_Wiem, że moją ucieczką z domu ranię was głęboko, ale nie mam innego wyjścia. Nikt nie chce uwierzyć w moje słowa, które są prawdą. Przepraszam was za wszystko, może kiedyś uda mi się wam to wynagrodzić. Oczywiście, jeżeli będziecie mnie chcieli jeszcze widzieć…, co do moich planów, nie ujawnię wam ich. Sądzę, że na pewno chcielibyście mnie wtedy odszukać, a ja tego nie chcę. Wrócę, jak tylko uda mi się udowodnić, że mówię prawdę. Kocham was i jeszcze raz przepraszam. Wybaczcie mi!_

_Bella_

Pisząc ostatnie słowa mojego prostego listu znów się popłakałam. Raniłam ich i siebie jednocześnie. Ale byłam już dosyć zdesperowana i moim jedynym celem teraz było udowodnienie, że mówię prawdę.

Schowałam pospiesznie kartkę do koperty i położyłam na moim świeżo pościelonym łóżku. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i sięgnęłam po plecak. Po chwili jednak musiałam się zatrzymać. Zastanawiałam się, którędy wyjść. Przez drzwi? Nie, na pewno by mnie usłyszeli. Może przez okno? Podeszłam do niego i zerknęłam w dół. Z pierwszego piętra było dosyć wysoko, zważając na mój lęk wysokości. Jednak wolałam wybrać tę drogę. Otworzyłam po cichu okno i wyrzuciłam swój plecak. Wycofałam się jeszcze, by zgasić lampkę nocną i byłam gotowa. Spojrzałam jeszcze za siebie. Popatrzyłam na drzwi i wyszeptałam: _Przepraszam_, jeszcze raz. Powoli zaczęłam schodzić, trzymając się rynny i gałęzi drzewa, które rosło obok domu…

Zejście na dół okazało się być prostsze niż myślałam. Otrzepałam się jeszcze i sięgnęłam po plecak. Po cichu przekradłam się na podjazd. I tu właśnie zaczęły się moje schody. Nie przewidziałam jednej rzeczy. Czym udać się na miejsce? Gdybym wybrała furgonetkę, od razu wiedzieliby, że to ja nią podróżuje. I nawet teraz odpalając jej silnik obudziłabym rodziców… przeklęłam się w duchu. Że też wcześniej o tym nie pomyślałam. Było już późno i nie miałam pomysłów.

W końcu postawiłam na taksówkę. Wykręciłam szybko numer i zamówiłam kurs pod nasz dom. Długo nie czekałam, bo okazało się, że kierowca był w pobliżu. Wsiadłam na tylne siedzenia i powiedziałam, wręczając kierowcy 50$.

Seattle.

Ruszyliśmy. Migające latarnie obok drogi, co pewien czas oświetlały moją zapłakaną twarz…

************

_Włochy,12.04.2030. Volterra – 150 km na południe od Rzymu._

Czy przyjmujesz na siebie obowiązek wykonania trudnej misji i przyrzekasz, że nasza rasa nie zostanie odkryta przez ludzi, w każdych okolicznościach, jakie ci się nadarzą?

Tak, i przyrzekam wypełnić ją godnie. – Odpowiedziałem dumnie. Miałem teraz okazję udowodnić, że Demetri był niegodziwcem i tchórzem…

**********

Alice, co widzisz? – Spytałem zdenerwowany.

Volturi. Przysyłają kolejnego człowieka. Felix. – Powiedziała, nadal siedzą nieruchomo.

A co to ma związek z nami? – Spytał Jasper.

Chcą zniszczyć jedynego świadka Demetriego. Chodzi o Bellę Swan.

I?

Już jutro się dowiesz… - nie skończyła, ale ja dobrze wiedziałem, o co chodzi…

_Muszę się przygotować. Już jutro się spotkamy…_


	3. Chapter 2

„**Witness"**

**Autor: truska93**

Rozdział 2

„_Boję się jeszcze dzisiaj, gdyż wiem, że mogę żyć tylko wtedy, kiedy pewnych rzeczy nie rozumiem."_

_Marlen Haushofer_

**Bella**

Przez całą drogę po policzkach spływały mi łzy. Kierowca taksówki na szczęście nie zadawał mi żadnych pytań. Po kilku minutach jazdy byliśmy już w połowie drogi. Drugie pół ciągnęło się przez las. Panowały tam egipskie ciemności. Nie przeszkadzały mi one wcale. Nie obchodził mnie również fakt, że jadę zupełnie sama z obcym facetem, drogą przez las.

Nagle kierowca gwałtownie zahamował. Zaskoczona popatrzyłam przed siebie. Na drodze, tuż przy masce samochodu stało sześć postaci. Reflektory auta oświetlały ich trupioblade twarze. Wszyscy patrzyli prosto na mnie. Taksówkarz nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Przerażony siedział we własnym fotelu i gapił się na dziwnych przybyszów. Po chwili poczułam na sobie zimny uścisk i ktoś brutalnie wyciągnął mnie z taksówki. Próbowałam się wyrwać, ale postać zacisnęła mnie w żelaznym uścisku. Ledwo oddychałam. Zaczęłam krzyczeć, ale po sekundzie zimna dłoń zatkała mi usta. Po chwili odezwała się:

Bello, spokojnie. Zaraz będziesz bezpieczna – powiedziała. Zdziwiły mnie dwie rzeczy: że zna moje imię i najważniejsze, że moim porywaczem była dziewczyna! Miała ochotę powiedzieć coś, ale nadal miałam zatkane usta.

Nie minęła minuta, jak poczułam, że lekki wiaterek owiewa mi twarz. Osoba trzymająca mnie na rękach lekko się kołysała. Wydawało mi się, że owa postać właśnie biegnie. Ale było to wręcz niemożliwe. Po pierwsze robiła to zbyt szybko, po drugie – z moim ciężarem nie dałaby rady. Próbowałam zbadać okolicę. Wszędzie panowały ciemności.

Mijały kolejne sekundy. Tak, sekundy, wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. W myślach odliczyłam ich z sześćdziesiąt (wow, minuta) i zaczęliśmy się zbliżać do jakiegoś jasnego punktu. Na chwilę przymknęłam powieki, lecz gdy je ponownie otworzyłam, siedziałam na jakiejś kanapie w nieznanym dla mnie miejscu. Rozejrzałam się wokół, mrużąc oczy, gdyż światło nieźle dawało po oczach. Sześć bladych postaci ujrzałam w całej okazałości. Wszyscy byli niesamowicie piękni. Ledwo oderwałam od nich wzrok. Oni ciągle przypatrywali mi się, lecz po chwili każdy z nich zaczął krzątać się po domu. Mówili przy tym bardzo szybko, z czego ani słowa nie zrozumiałam. No, może wyłapałam parę pojedynczych wyrazów: Felix, polana, opieka, moje imię, ochrona i wiele więcej, ale przestałam ich w końcu słuchać. Ciągle siedziałam na kanapie nie ruszając się. Musiałam mieć bardzo inteligentną minę. Jak głupia przypatrywałam się ich każdej czynności. Zastanawiałam się, co ja tutaj robię? Jeśli zamierzają oddać mnie rodzicom…

Ze zdenerwowania wstałam szybko i zaczęłam krzyczeć. Sześć osób przybiegło do mnie, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.

Co chcecie ze mną zrobić? To jakieś żarty? Jeśli oddacie mnie rodzicom, popamiętacie każdego dnia swojego marnego życia – wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z… troską?

Bello – odezwała się jedna z nich. Jej twarz była nadzwyczaj pogodna i nie sposób było nie wysłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia – musisz nam zaufać. To dla Twojego dobra. – Z jej głosu wywnioskowałam, że to ona była moim „porywaczem".

Dlaczego niby mam ci wierzyć? – spytałam – myślicie, że dobrem dla mnie jest to, że wrócę do domu i będę udawać, że nic się nie stało? – niemal krzyczałam.

Co? Bello? W życiu! Nie możesz teraz tam wrócić. Grozi Ci ogromne niebezpieczeństwo – powiedziała. Że co? To, po co ja tu siedzę?

O czym ty bredzisz?

Alice – ktoś warknął w pokoju obok.

Edwardzie, po co to przed nią ukrywać? Ma prawo wiedzieć, co może ją spotkać.

Tak, mam prawo. Yyy… Edwardzie – powiedziałam, próbując uspokoić mój drżący głos.

Tak, chyba macie rację. Przecież o nią tu chodzi. Po co ukrywać to wszystko? – skwitowała jedna z nich. Miała długie, ciemne włosy i twarz anioła.

Ok. – zwrócił się ku mnie wysoki blondyn – Bello, skoro mamy cię chronić, musisz coś o nas wiedzieć.

Zaraz, czy ty powiedziałeś chronić? Przed czym, po co?

To później. Muszę zacząć od czegoś innego – zamyślił się na moment – mianowicie chodzi o to, że my nie należymy do tej samej rasy, co ty – moje oczy przybrały wielkość spodków. Kim oni są? – to, co teraz powiem jest czystą prawdą. Proszę, uwierz w to.

Postaram się.

Cóż, Bello, my jesteśmy… wampirami.

?

Świat wokół mnie zawirował. Wszędzie znów zapanowały ciemności…

Edward

W ostatniej chwili udało nam się ją złapać. Prawie upadła na posadzkę, uderzając przy tym mocno głową. Carlisle podbiegł szybko i przyłożył jej do czoła swoją zimną dłoń. Jej chłód sprawił, że po kilku sekundach otworzyła oczy. Ostrożnie usiadła i popatrzyła na nas z przerażeniem w oczach. Słychać było wyraźnie, jak jej serce przyśpiesza.

Bello – zaczął Carlisle. Spojrzała na niego ukradkiem – nie musisz się nas obawiać. My nie zrobimy ci krzywdy. Jesteśmy tu po to, by chronić cię przed jednym z nas. A dokładnie przed przedstawicielem naszej rasy, który nie jest tak cywilizowany jak my. To, co widziałaś w lesie…

Skąd wiecie? – spytała wystraszona.

Spokojnie, wszystko ci teraz wyjaśnię. Tylko proszę, wysłuchaj mnie uważnie i nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków, dobrze?

Spojrzałem na nią. Skakała wzrokiem po każdym z nas i w końcu przyznała:

Dobrze, chcę wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi. – Emmett wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

O Matko, musimy tego wszystkiego słuchać?

To idź stąd, jak ci cos nie odpowiada – warknąłem.

Edward, Emmett, spokój! – krzyknęła Rosalie.

Może lepiej będzie, jak pójdziecie przeczesać okolicę. Felix jest gdzieś w pobliżu – wtrąciła Alice. Nie chciało mi się nigdzie ruszać, ale posłusznie wybiegłem na zewnątrz. Emmett deptał mi po piętach.

Biegnij w tamtą stronę. Razem zrobimy kółko. Spotkamy się niedługo w tym samym miejscu. Jeśli spotkasz Felixa, zwiedź go w moją stronę. Naszej dwójce nie da rady – Emmett ochoczo pokiwał głową i ruszył.

Tymczasem ja biegłem ile sił, szukając wszędzie obcego zapachu. Po kilku minutach czułem już tylko mojego brata, który właśnie zbliżał się w moim kierunku. Odliczyłem kilka sekund i już stał przede mną.

Nic – powiedział.

U mnie też. Wracamy?

Tak, jasne – i ruszyliśmy z powrotem. Jednak w połowie drogi natknęliśmy się na coś nowego. Jakiś nowy ślad.

Czekaj – powiedziałem, kładąc mu rękę na piersi – czy znasz te zapachy? Jest ich chyba cztery czy pięć – pokręcił przecząco głową. Coś mi tu nie pasowało. Po chwili jeden rodzaj woni wdarł się w mój umysł i rozpoznałem go dobrze.

Felix – wysyczeliśmy razem z Emmettem.

Volturi są z nim. Cała grupa najważniejszej straży.

Czym prędzej ruszyliśmy w drogę powrotną. Musieliśmy ostrzec wszystkich. Przez całą drogę modliłem się w duchu, żebyśmy zdążyli przed nimi…

Wpadłem do domu i powiedziałem ostro i bardzo głośno:

Carlisle, Felix i Volturi są w pobliżu. Właśnie znaleźliśmy świeże tropy.

To niemożliwe. Miał być tu sam…

Mówiłam wam, żebyście nie wierzyli brukowcom – odparła Rose.

Tak, tak mówiłaś. Dobra, co teraz robimy, Carlisle? – spytałem zdenerwowany.

Alice, weź Bellę i ukryj ją na górze – rozkazał. Posłusznie pokiwała głową.

To nic nie da. Wszędzie ją czuć – odparł Jasper.

Ja się tym zajmę. Alice, idźcie już, szkoda czasu – pogoniła ich Esme. Zniknęła na moment, po czym wróciła, niosąc w rękach odświeżacze do powietrza i silnie dezynfekujące środki do podłóg. – Rosalie, pomóż mi – poprosiła. Obie zaczęły rozpylać wszędzie odświeżacze.

Skąd mamy pewność, że to coś da? – zapytał Emmett. Ja również byłem ciekawy. Spojrzała na nas.

Kiedyś ukrywaliśmy z Carlisle'm inną dziewczynę, która niestety była w podobnej sytuacji, co Bella. Wtedy chowaliśmy ją przed innymi wampirami i robiłam to samo, co teraz. Uwierz mi, nikt się nie połapał – skończyła. Patrzyliśmy na nią zaskoczeni.

Dlaczego nic nie mówiliście? – spytał Jasper po krótkiej ciszy.

Bo to ona nas o to prosiła. Byliśmy z nią bardzo zżyci. Można powiedzieć, że nadal tak jest.

Kto to? – Emmett i ja powiedzieliśmy równocześnie.

Tu stoję głąby - oznajmiła Rosalie z uśmiechem. Stanęliśmy jak wryci. Nikt z nas nie zabrał głosu – No, co, zdziwieni?

Pytanie…

**Bella**

Carlisle, Felix i Volturi są w pobliżu. Właśnie znaleźliśmy świeże tropy – powiedział jeden z nich. O ile pamiętam miał na imię Edward. Volturi, Volturi, Volturi – ta nazwa coś mi mówiła. Coś niedobrego. Carlisle, głowa rodziny… wampirów. Oh, ta nazwa chyba nigdy nie przejdzie mi przez gardło. Ok., mówił, że to oni chcą mnie zabić. Na początku nie rozumiałam, dlaczego. Jednak po kilku sekundach rozmyślania przypomniała mi się owa scena z lasu i widok ludzkiego ciała… Dopiero teraz zdałam sobie sprawę, że był to wampir! Potrząsnęłam lekko głową, choć nadal próbowałam nie słuchać, co oni mówią.

To niemożliwe. Miał być tu sam…

Mówiłam wam, żebyście nie wierzyli brukowcom – powiedziała poirytowana blond włosa dziewczyna.

Tak, tak mówiłaś. Dobra, co teraz robimy?

Alice, weź Bellę i ukryj ją na górze – rozkazał… zaraz, to chyba Carlisle. Miałam taki mętlik w głowie, że nie dawałam rady spamiętać ich imion. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i chwyciła mnie za rękę. Wzdrygnęłam się pod jej chłodem.

To nic nie da. Wszędzie ją czuć – odparł wysoki blondyn.

Ja się tym zajmę. Alice, idźcie już, szkoda czasu – pogoniła ją Esme. Jedyne imię, które zapamiętałam. Dziewczyna o imieniu Alice pociągnęła mnie za sobą na górę.

Weszłyśmy do jednego z pokoi. Był duży, z ogromnym łożem na środku, a po bokach stało pełno szafek. Rozglądałam się ciekawa, gdy odezwała się:

Zostań tu. I proszę, nie ruszaj niczego, to pokój Rose. Zachowuj się cicho, dla nas każdy szmer jest słyszalny. – Pokiwałam wolno głową. Alice uśmiechnęła się i wyszła, zamykając ostrożnie drzwi.

Kiedy zostałam sama, rozejrzałam się jeszcze raz i usiadłam na łóżku. Na nocnej szafce obok stała fotografia blondwłosej piękności i napakowanego, o brązowych włosach miśka. Byli chyba parą. Nie wiem, czy z nudów, czy z nerwów, ale zaczęłam przeglądać zawartość szufladki. Na samym dnie leżał wycinek z gazety sprzed kilku lat. Wyglądał dziwacznie. Wzięłam go w ręce i przeczytałam:

„_Ludzki sprawca wampirzych mordów"_

_Od ok. czterech dni nasz specjalny wysłannik śledzi poczynania poszukiwaczy ludzkiej dziewczyny, która była świadkiem działania jednego ze sługi szanownego trio: Aro, Kajusza i Marka. W obawie przed ujawnieniem tajemnicy, jaka nie może ujrzeć światła dziennego, owa sprawczyni musi zostać odnaleziona oraz zgładzona. Jak do tej pory ślad po niej zaginął. Wywołała ona wojnę pomiędzy odważnymi ochotnikami. Każdy chcąc ją złapać kończy jak jego poprzednik – ginie z rąk następnego. O wszystkich najnowszych informacjach poinformujemy państwa na bieżąco. Więcej w następnym numerze __Fakt Volterra__._

Trzęsącymi rękoma odłożyłam go z powrotem do szuflady. Byłam w szoku. Ta informacja przypominała mi nieco moją sytuację. Moje obawy przerwały głosy z dołu:

Wiemy, że ona tu jest. Odsuń się i daj nam działać – powiedział ktoś grubym głosem. Był nowy, nie należał do nikogo z tutejszych wampirów. Minutę później słyszałam tylko głośne odgłosy uderzających o siebie głazów, a po chwili opadłam na łóżko. Znowu zakręciło mi się w głowie. Minęły dwie sekundy i przede mną znikąd pojawiła się ciemność…


	4. Chapter 3

"**Witness"**

**Autor: truska93**

**Rozdział 3**

**Edward**

„_Nasza przeszłość nadaje kształt naszej przyszłości."_

Przed nami stali Volturi we własnej osobie. Wszyscy, prócz Demetriego, który stracił życie przez Bellę, patrzyli na nas złowrogo. Ustawiliśmy się wzdłuż całego pokoju, by czasem ktoś nie prześlizgnął się na górę.

Witam was, drodzy przyjaciele – odezwał się Aro. Na jego twarzy gościł ironiczny uśmieszek.

Jacy przyjaciele? Przybyliście w nieco innej sprawie niż odwiedziny znajomych. Uważacie nas za zdrajców – odpowiedziałem.

Oh, co za uroczy chłopaczek –przekrzywił teatralnie głowę.

O co chodzi? – spytał grzecznie Carlisle.

Podejrzewamy, że ukrywacie w tym miejscu człowieka.

To jakiś absurd. Gdyby w pobliżu był jakikolwiek człowiek, na pewno dawno zostałby sprzątnięty.

Co za poczucie humoru – zadrwił Kajusz. Cały czas świdrowałem ich wzrokiem. Jednak musiałem na chwilę przestać, bo Emm planował coś niemądrego. Popatrzyłem na niego i pokręciłem przecząco głową.

Chcielibyśmy jednak – zaczął Aro, chodząc po pokoju w tę i z powrotem – sprawdzić, czy mówicie prawdę.

Nie wierzycie nam? Po co mielibyśmy chronić kogoś, kto dostarcza nam pożywienia? – spytała Rose. Inni jej przytaknęli.

Ach, belissima, zrozum, procedury – oznajmił z uśmiechem Aro.

Skoro tak – wtrąciła Esme – to pewnie wiecie, że tylko jeden z trzech barci może to zrobić? – nie zrozumiałem o co jej chodzi. Spojrzałem na nią i wyłapałem z jej myśli: _Zaufaj mi_. Nie miałem wyjścia. Zgodziłem się.

Mówisz? – syknął Marek.

Stop bracie! – Aro uniósł jedna dłoń w górę, dając mu znak, żeby się uciszył. – Ta pani ma rację. Ja pójdę sprawdzić – powiedział i zrobił krok w przód. Reszta zrobiła to samo. I wtedy Emmett nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na Felixa. Głośny huk rozległ się po mieszkaniu. Nikt nie zdążył zareagować.

W końcu udało nam się ich rozdzielić. Mało brakowało, a doszłoby to bitwy. Emmett i Felix poprawili swoje ubrania i spojrzeli na siebie złowrogo. Aro tylko zaśmiał się krótko.

Później się policzymy Felixie. A teraz idę sprawdzić. Zostańcie tu. Nic mi nie grozi – oznajmił. Nikomu ze straży Volturi nie podobał się ten pomysł ale posłusznie zostali na swoim miejscu.

Aro ruszył powoli przed siebie. Przez cały czas głęboko oddychał, sprawdzając, czy czasem nie czuć obcej woni. Każdy jego krok był śledzony przez resztę. Esme powoli poszła za nim. Miałem nadzieję, że facet się nie zorientuje, że na górze jest dziewczyna.

Kiedy jeden z trzech braci Volturi dotarł do schodów, pozostała nasza rodzina zamarła. Oto przed nami chwila prawdy. Zaraz okaże się, czy udało nam się ukryć człowieka.

Aro szedł przed siebie. Nagle zatrzymał się na końcu schodów i zaczął dziwnie poruszać nosem. Skrzywił się. No to po nas.

Droga gospodyni – zwrócił się do Esme – mogłaby pani używać mniej odświeżaczy powietrza. Strasznie mocno pachną. Gdyby to było możliwe, moje oczy łzawiłyby teraz – dokończył, po czym wrócił na dół. Uniosłem brwi. Nie wyczuł Belli?

Bardzo lubię ten zapach. Nam on nie przeszkadza – odpowiedziała.

Cóż, nie mamy tu czego szukać moi drodzy bracia. Nasi przyjaciele są niewinni – powiedział Aro do reszty Volturi.

To nieprawda! Oni coś ukrywają! – krzyknął Felix.

Spokojnie. Gdyby tak było, wiedziałbym o tym. A teraz –zwrócił się do nas – żegnajcie moi kochani i przepraszamy za najście – skłonił się teatralnie.

Nie szkodzi. Jeśli coś niepokojącego znajdziemy, poinformujemy was – powiedział Carlisle.

Dziękujemy, ale będzie lepiej, jeśli sami się tym zajmiemy.

Dobrze.

Wszyscy członkowie klanu Volturi wycofali się do wyjścia. Kiedy jako ostatni wychodził Felix, odwrócił się w naszą stronę i skrzywił się. Zaśmialiśmy się krótko. Pewnie myślał, że śmiejemy się z niego, więc szybko dołączył do reszty.

Mam rozumieć, że się udało? – spytałem.

Tak, udało nam się – odpowiedziała Esme. Po tych słowach cieszyliśmy się jak dzieci. Każdy z osobna wyściskał naszą przyszywaną matkę za genialny pomysł.

A mówiłam, że się nam uda. Musicie bardziej mi ufać – zaśmiała się.

Oczywiście kochanie – powiedział Carlisle i skradł jej całusa.

A co z Bellą? – spytała Alice. Kurczę, na śmierć o niej zapomnieliśmy.

Ja do niej pójdę – zgłosiła się Rosalie.

Pobiegła na górę. Po chwili zaczęła krzyczeć z góry.

Carlisle, chodź tu szybko! Bella jest nieprzytomna!

Esme, podaj mi moją teczkę – rzucił do swojej żony. Ta podała mu torbę lekarską i czym prędzej pobiegł na górę.

Co z nią się stało? – spytała zdenerwowana Alice.

Nie wiem. Poczekamy, zobaczymy – miałem rację. Trzeba czekać…

**Bella**

Z oddali wołały mnie dwa głosy – kobiecy i męski. Z każdą sekundą stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze oraz bardziej znane. W końcu spróbowałam otworzyć oczy. Lekko uniosłam jedną powiekę i ujrzałam zatroskaną blondynkę i uroczego mężczyznę. Kojarzyłam ich, ale nie wiedziałam, skąd.

Bello, słyszysz mnie? Otwórz oczy – powiedział męski głos.

Carlisle, co z nią? Wygląda strasznie.

Wygląda na to, że jest w głębokim szoku. Straciła przytomność kilka minut temu.

To dlatego była tak cicho…

Więcej nie słuchałam ich rozmowy na mój temat. Ale jedno mnie zastanawiało – dlaczego oni się o mnie martwią? Kim ja dla nich jestem? Postanowiłam na razie nie zaprzątać sobie głowy tymi myślami. Znów popłynęłam w niebyt…

Obudziłam się w jakimś dużym łóżku. Byłam przebrana w schludną koszulę, która nie należała do mnie oraz leżałam przykryta kołdrą. Pewnie dziewczyna o blond włosach położyła mnie do łóżka – pomyślałam.

Wstałam i podeszłam do drzwi. Uchyliłam je lekko. Za nimi stała drobna osóbka, która podlewała stojące na stoliku kwiatki. Kiedy uchyliłam drzwi bardziej, odwróciła się w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła.

O już wstałaś Bello. Jak tam noc? – spytała. Skąd ona wie, jak mam na imię?

Yyyy, dobrze, dziękuję. Gdzie jest łazienka?

Tutaj – pokazała na drzwi obok pokoju.

Dzięki – odpowiedziałam i prześliznęłam się koło niej do pomieszczenia obok.

Przeglądnęłam się w lustrze. Miałam poczochrane włosy i małe sińce pod oczami. Przemyłam ostrożnie twarz i wtuliłam ją w miękki ręcznik, który wisiał obok lustra. Powoli przypominałam sobie wczorajszy dzień. Wiem, że… ach, znowu zapomniałam. Lepiej zejdę na dół, może uda mi się coś przypomnieć…

Wróciłam do pokoju w którym spałam i przeczesałam go wzrokiem. Obok łóżka, na małym fotelu leżały moje ubrania. Chwyciłam za nie i czym prędzej przebrałam się. Po dokończonej porannej toalecie zeszłam na dół.

W salonie zastałam blondynkę, która martwiła się o mnie wczoraj. Siedziała na kanapie z pilotem w ręce i przeglądała kanały w telewizji. Nie bardzo ją to interesowało. Nieśmiało podeszłam i usiadłam obok. Gdy mnie zobaczyła, rozpromieniła się. Moje kąciki ust lekko powędrowały w górę.

Nie musisz się już martwić Bello – powiedziała.

Czym? – spytałam zdezorientowana.

No… wczoraj udało nam się zmylić Volturi. Nie będą cię tu szukać.

Acha – zamyśliłam się. Po głowie krążyły mi miliony wspomnień, ale wczorajsze za nic nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć.

Wszystko w porządku?

Tak, tylko… - zaczęłam.

Tak?

Nie mogę sobie nic przypomnieć. Nie wiem, co ja tu robię, kim jesteście i ci cali Volturi czy jakoś tam. Zupełnie jakbym miała pustkę w głowie.

Oh – wyszeptała i sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni. Wyciągnęła małą komórkę. – halo? Carlisle? Mam mały problem z Bellą… Nie, nic jej nie jest, tylko ma problemy z pamięcią… Acha… Ok… Dzięki… Do zobaczenia – i rozłączyła się.

Jakiś problem?

Nie, Carlisle mówi, że możesz mieć małą amnezję. Byłaś wczoraj strasznie skołowana i omdlenie mogło właśnie ją wywołać – powiedziała blondynka.

Ale to minie, prawda? – spytałam po chwili.

Oczywiście. A tak w ogóle to jestem Rosalie jakbyś nie pamiętała.

Spróbuję zapamiętać – uśmiechnęłam się. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła go.

Do końca nie rozumiałam, o co chodzi w tym wszystkim. Miałam głęboką nadzieję, że wkrótce wszystko się jakoś wyjaśni…

**Edward**

Przez okrągły tydzień patrolowaliśmy okolicę. Nie wierzyliśmy do końca Volturi. Jak nic Felix mógł zostać i pilnować nas. Ale na szczęście w pobliżu nikogo nie znaleźliśmy…

Rodzice Belli cały czas ją szukają. Policja nawet węszyła w pobliżu naszego domu, ale są tylko ludźmi i jak to oni maja swoje poglądy. Mieszkańcy Forks umanili sobie, że w miejscu, gdzie mieszkamy straszą duchy. I dlatego w te okolice nikt z turystów się nie pakuje…

Ostatnio jednak niepokoją nas informację z Port Angeles. Tam kilku ludzi zaginęło. Nie wiadomo, co się z nimi stało. Wczoraj w lokalnej gazecie był artykuł, który opisywał znalezienie ciała jednego z zaginionych. Z opisu wynika, że to robota jednego z nas. I tu dlatego się obawiamy…

**Krótko do was, czyli czytelników:**

**Mam ostatnio brak czasu i pomysłów na ten FF i nie wiem, czy mam go kontynuować. Decyzja należy do was moi drodzy. Zbliżają się wakacje i mam w szkole dużo zaliczeń. Do tego dochodzi dramatyczna sytuacja w mojej miejscowości i okolicach. Teraz chce się skupić na końcówce My Hero Vampire. I właśnie nie wiem, czy druga jego część powstanie na wakacjach, gdyż właśnie na nich chcę się skupić na mojej autorskiej książce, którą zamierzam wydać**

**Mam nadzieje, że poradzicie mi jak najlepiej i jakoś to przejdzie. Buziaki dla was;):* **


End file.
